Son of Neptune  From the Capture
by EvErYtHiNgFiTs
Summary: Starts right from Jason's and Percy's capture! Lost Hero spoilers.Will lead up to when the Argo 2 sets sail. Trying to be in same style as Rick Rick Riordans Lost Hero. Find out what happens to Percy, He he...  T for like fighting I guess..
1. Electric Eyes? Hera?

**Son of Neptune - From the Capture**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. That would be Rick Riordan :(**

Percy

Percy had just fallen onto his bed. He was in his cabin at Camp Halfbood. He could smell a salty see breeze coming in from, somewhere. He could hear the waves lapping on the beach. He was starting to see dreams. But not regular mortal dreams. Weird demigod dreams. The first thing he saw was Hera. He'd never had much of a love for the queen of the gods, but what he saw seemed odd. The goddess seemed beat. Her white dress was partly torn and her hair was messy. Meanwhile Percy was being placed in a cage, just big enough for him. _Another cage. Excellent!_ The cage was set down and Percy could see another boy. He had blond hair and a few scars. Probably trying to fight Hera. When the other boy looked up Percy could see electric blue eyes. _Like Thalia's._ He thought. Though the boy was in a cage, he looked confused, angry. Suddenly Percyrealized he had been moving while sleeping. Not like him being carried by a captor who couldn't care less if Percy lived, more like shadow traveling. Except he had been held. And it seemed like he was weightless and moving up, then over a far distance, but in fast time. He then opened his eyes. There was Hera, looking down at him. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't pouting like she had been forced to take me, but like she was in pain. Percy looked down and saw the boy. "What are you doing Juno?" He yelled at the goddess. Juno? Percy searched his memory of Annebeth telling him facts about the gods. Oh yeah. Juno was Hera's roman name. Wait roman name? "Be quiet, demigod," Hera yelled.

Then Percy realized, he'd been silent this entire time. _Wow I really am a seaweed brain._ "Hera!" Percy yelled. The boy seemed to notice Percy now. He looked more confused when Percy had said Hera's name. "You mean Juno?" He asked. "No, she's Hera. Plus why are you calling her Juno? That's her roman name right?" Percy asked. "Yes, demigod. I am known as Hera and Juno. Now be quiet both of you. I must do something. And I can not have anyone noticing!" Hera snapped. We both shut up. When the queen of the gods told you to shut it, you tended to listen. The other boy studied Percy unsteadily. Percy did the same. The other boy was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. When he turned Percy could notice a tattoo. 12 strait, vertical lines and eagle and the letters SPQR. _What in Hades did SPQR stand for?_ Then Hera interrupted "Now demigods, I hope you both forgive me. This must be done, otherwise we all might be destroyed" She held out her hands, closed her fists as though she were grabbing something and pulled towards her. She snapped her fingers. Then Percy appeared on a sand dune. _Where am I?_ Percy thought. _Wait. Who am I? _He then passed out. He started dreaming of Hera again_. Oh come on!  
_


	2. You don't ask the questions! I do

**AN:Disclaimer. I don't own PJO or most of these other characters.**

Reyna

Reyna was simply running along the cost of the beach, doing patrol to keep monsters out when suddenly she noticed something that she did not expect. Not a monster, but a person. As though he seemed. He had messy, nearly black hair except for one pure gray streak. Reyna doubted it was from old age. The boy was 16, 17? He was muscular but not as good as Jason. _No you couldn't think about him until we think of a way to find him_. Reyna bent down and looked closer at the boy. He was either a really lost mortal or a demigod. Then Reyna looked across to a clear monument which marked the borders of the beach. It was a marble statue of the big three-Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto. It radiated power. It marked the boundary of the camp. She then saw that this boy was passed the boundary. She knew the boundaries were more weak than for anyones liking but it was to keep mortals out no matter what. This boy was obviously a demigod. Reyna ran a good ten meters before reaching the clearing. It was quiet. Everyone was asleep. It was just after dawn. Her, Hazel, Bobby,Dekota and a few other of her friends were guarding if a monster attacked. There were bunkers and rooms for each legion. There were eight in all. Number eight being the lowest, one being the highest. Suddenly she spotted Hazel who had this section for guard. "Hazel, I found something on the beach!" Reyna yelled. "I need help getting it over here. It is not mortal, but does not seem to be a monster. He is passed out on the beach! Come!" Reyna exclaimed before racing to the beach.

The boy was still there. Reyna hadn't been paying attention to what he was wearing and it looked like just an orange shirt, blue regular jeans and a jacket was slacked around his waist. By the time Reyna had stopped observing him Hazel had arrived. "Take his legs, we'll take him to the infirmary," Reyna ordered. Ever since being elected head in command she had been more orderish. She wished that Jason would return, she was not the best leader. They both hauled him up and down the dunes. Past most of the clearing and onto a cot in the infirmary. The infirmary was basically a huge tent. It was sky blue to keep cool in the summers but had a huge drape for the winters. It had a huge, purple H on one side. This boy she'd found was definitely unconscious. "You better get back on patrol," Reyna told Hazel. "You guard the beach this time," She studied Percy more carefully. He was wearing an orange t-shirt like she'd observed but over that was a bead necklace. There were five beads, each with detailed designs. One was a pure black circle with a glowing green trident. Okay this boy knew a son of Neptune. Or was he a son of Neptune? Reyna puzzled that for a moment. Possibly.

She looked at the another bead. It was an intricate maze. It was so detailed. It looked impossible to navigate. Another was what looked like the Empire State Building. She reconised it from the one time she went into New York. We weren't suppose to go there. Strictly off-limits. But on a quest I went on a couple years ago we had to go really far East, which was dangerouse. We quickly passed through New York but I'd caught a glimse of the Empire State the bead looked like there was an army around the builing. No two armies. They had just stopped fighting to look at the building. Appearenly something had gone down at the Empire State Building. These armies were made of mortals, demigods and monsters. Though it seemed cold. Like a titan was near. There were glowing words... names around the building. They seemed to be in a language other then Latin which Reyna was used to. There were two others but Reyna just couldn't figure what they were. _I'll have to ask him about that when he wakes_.

Suddenly this boy she had to haul up the beach mumbled "What are you doing? Haven't you tortured me enough? Calypso? Annebeth? What'?" He was dreaming about someone. Whoever he was dreaming about he didn't like. And what was with Calypso and Annebeth? She would have to ask him that too. "Don't hurt her!" The boy mumble/yelled. Suddenly his eyes shot open. _I guess he was awake_. "Hello boy," Reyna said unhappily. "Who are you?" The boy croaked. "Where am I?" he asked looking around. "Well, I cannot answer your questions until you answer mine," Reyna demanded holding a knife against the boy's throat.


	3. Different

**AN: Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter I've been busy. Also look back at the these chapters cuz I may have added to or changed them.**

**And for the record this chapter starts out really sad with Percy's crazy dream. =|**

Percy

Okay. Let's recap on all Percy knew! Which isn't much. He just had this terrible dream. Percy was back in his cage screaming at Hera to get him outta here because where ever she put him just didn't feel right. "Haven't you tortured me enough!" _Ya right. I'm sure she_'s _done that_. Well now anyway. See he can't remember nothing! Seriously! All he knows is his name-Percy and somethings about the gods and names. But he can't really place any of it. Hera was showing him people, girls that.. well he didn't know. Did he like these girls? Did they like him? He had know idea.

One looked his age.. 16? 17? She had curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes that were intense. But she seemed to be being tortured. She was drenched in sweat and seemed to be slowly, painfully dieing. The vision shifted and she seemed to be searching desperately. "Where are you? Percy? Why oh why Hera, why?" she would call. Percy couldn't help but feel guilty. Another girl had red, frizzy hair. She looked really confused and scared. "Are those?" She asked. "Skeletons" someone finished. She would scream. There was one last girl, or as though Percy thought. She looked 15 or 16. She had almond eyes and caramel coloured hair. She looked pretty, but so did the other girls. She seemed to be laughing at first, but then a look at sadness had appeared on her face. "You can throw it all away. Except my friendship Percy," She would plead. "I'm sorry, I can't. Annebeth, the prophecy, Grover, everything! I got to save them," Another voice said. "The fates are cruel, Percy. Just remember me,". He felt so guilty. The two girls seemed ready to cry and over him.

The worst part he didn't keep the last girl's last request._ Just remember me.._ Wow Percy's life sucked. Well he knew that this part sucked. He had no idea how his life had been before. Just then Percy noticed a flash of Pink and the smell of perfume. "Lady Hera-!" she was cut off. "Percy, do you know these girls?" Hera asked. "I, I don't know them," I stuttered. I didn't know these girls. Though they did seem familiar. Then the lady that had appeared said "Not knowing is half the fun!" She looked like she was pleased. She was super beautiful. Her appearance seemed to change from one of the girls being tortured. First the blond, the the caramel hair girl, finally the red head. Then back again. "Oh young love! You know you like these girls Percy. Or at least some of them have had or still have feelings for you," She seemed to be having an excellent time. She then puffed away in more pinky, perfume. Aphrodite.

Percy guessed though he had no idea how he knew. Suddenly he knew the girls' names. Or at least two. "Annebeth? Calypso?" They were still there, being tortured. Then his eyes shot open. Now he was stuck in what you would think is an infirmary of some kind. He saw a girl standing over him with bright, blond hair. It was strait. Her eyes were intense light green. "Who are you? Where am I? Percy asked. Then this girl-who Percy has now clearified is phsyco- jumped up at him with her knife at his throat demanding to be answered. "What do you wanna know?" Percy yelled. "I will ask questions! Now what's your name? Who's your parents? Where are you from? Answer me boy!" She demanded. Percy decided to answer honestly. Not much els he could do. "Percy is my name. My parents-no idea, where am I from?" Percy thought for a while. "I really don't remember"

**A little later**

Reyna

"He really doesn't remember?" Hazel asked. "How many times do I have to tell you. I'm not sure! He woke up asking 'who are you? Where am I' like an idiot. Then I ask him about himself. He couldn't answer most of my questions. He didn't seem to remember," Reyna answered, clearly annoyed. They had been sitting in the planning room in Lupa's Wolf House for like ten minutes. Reyna hadn't been taking this well, with her ADHD had Hazel asking on and on about the boy they'd found. Reyna had been explaining that statement for the entire time. Lupa had taken Percy inside her room. The planning room was the most loaded room in the entire house. It reminded Reyna of the Minerva kids. They loved planning, plus they always were in this room. It had many maps, written in Latin of course. That's all they could read. The walls were lined with different weapons with magical bubbles that explained how they were best used. There was a huge table for meetings and counsels. Every leader of each legion had there own spot at the table. Hazel was our Oracle so she needed to be at the meeting too. Though now it was just them and some Minerva kids leading a newer candidate to the weapons rack to get him a weapon. Every demigod needed one. If you did not have one you would go in a bunker at Legion 8. The lowest legion. Reyna was wondering what Lupa and Percy - that's what the boy had claimed his name was - were talking about. It was only ten minutes but still.

"Well doesn't it seem odd he showed up _three_ days after Jason's disappearance?" Hazel questioned. Reyna guessed it did. How many boys did she know that popped up on the beaches of the Camp? None but this one. She was still thinking about the boy. He was sixteen, seventeen by the looks of it. But how could be have survived? Every monster in the area could have found him. But then why was he alive? She wondered. Most of the campers had come here very young. The latest age ten, earliest toddlers. And also the boy seemed odd to. Different. I mean what's with that necklace? It seemed as though the beads represented something but Reyna couldn't figure.

"Reyna! Fall in!," Lupa yelled from the other side of the door breaking her train of thoughts. "Yes Lupa," she replied opening the door. There sat Percy, looking a little confused. "Reyna, I wish you to give him a tour of the camp. Put him in the first legion. He will be of great use. Whether good or bad. And before you complain that he is not worthy of the first legion I have found out some interesting characteristics about this boy that you will soon learn," Reyna wanted to protest but Lupa had already ordered her not to. She looked closer at Percy. She wondered how he felt. He seemed to confused and he didn't seem to know anything about him.

"Well, are you going to give him a tour now?" Lupa question. "Yes, Madame Lupa," Reyna said dragging Percy out of the room. She dragged him through many hallways out of the Wolf House. It was resembled after the original Wolf House though that one had crumbed. It was huge with many rooms inside. "This is the Wolf House," Reyna said pointing at the house. Percy stayed silent staring at the house as though it was from outer space. Seriously, did he really not see that many houses in his life? Reyna led him through camp. She basically passed everything, just giving it a title though Percy would stop at some things. For one the beach. He would look at the lapping waves coming from miles away. "Percy, come on!" Reyna would have to yell. By the time they got back to the Wolf House Reyna was pretty ticked off. Percy was the only camper who had taken forever to have a tour. When we arrived Lupa came out.

"Reyna. Please explain to Percy about the Roman and Greek gods. Percy, remember what we talked about. And Reyna, keep him away from Bobby. I'm not sure who would win in a battle and I know Bobby would not hesitate with a new camper," She ordered. I understood the last part. Bobby was a son of Mars and he always had to 'interrogate' new campers. Well interrogate is the nice way to put it. He usually battle them. Course he usually won. But if Madam Lupa was edging to Percy then she must know he's a good fighter. Though Reyna still wondered what Percy and Lupa had talked about. Plus why must she talk to him about the Roman and _Greek_ gods. Most campers just learned from 2nd Legion campers because the 1st Legion was to busy training. We were either strong fighters, important, or had strong godly parents. Basically the stronger Olympians. That was another thing that confused Reyna. Lupa had told Reyna to put Percy in the 1st Legion. Why? She stopped thinking long enough to notice Lupa had left. Probably going to teach some campers, inspect the mortal world or do something. Percy was standing there, deep in thought. "Okay Percy," Reyna told him putting on a firm look. "Time to explain the Roman and Greek world".


	4. A Meeting Sounds Like Torture

**A/N this is basicly probably gonna be a not so exciting chapter but it will get better when... well ur just gonna have 2 read and I'm gonna have 2 write, well type  
**

Reyna

Reyna thought teaching Percy about the Roman and Greek world would be the hardest job in the world. Though it seemed he already knew. He'd heard about the gods. He knew they had affairs with mortals. He'd learned about the western flame that moved around. Though when I tried telling him the Roman names he'd say "I only recognize those titles. Those names..." When I was telling him the Greek names though he seemed to recognize them. Then I told him about how they moved to Rome. There they ruled, just as how Rome was ruling Greece. They believed in discipline and strength. And that's what we believe in. We are Roman demigods. And as far as she knew we were the only demigods out there. When she said that she realized she didn't sound convinced. _No. You must not think on that. That is secret_. "But, have you at least looked?" He asked. "Well... we have been looking for Jason a bit. Though we never saw another group of demigods. We are the only ones," She explained. "How far did you look. You said the flame was in America. Did you just search California? What about Montana? Denver?-"He paused.

Remembering something perhaps. "What about Arizona? New York?-" He stopped once again. It was longer. Then she realized _What if that's where he was from?_ But how could he get all the way from New York to California? Plus how could you lose your memory like that? Unless a god or goddess was involved. She'd heard of gods being able to take peoples memories. But they always had a reason when they did it. Plus why was he used to the Greek names? What if- her thoughts were broken when Dakota came right out of nowhere. "Reyna. Are you finished? Because when you are, you have been requested to come to the Wold House for a meeting," He had a quick look at Percy. "Oh and bring him," He said pointing at Percy.

Percy

Okay. Things were getting weird. Percy was getting those flashes. You know, you suddenly remember something without even thinking, just by seeing or hearing or touching something. Well that's been happening-a lot. Like just then. The guy had pointing saying 'oh and bring him'. Percy suddenly had a flash of that girl with curly blond hair pointing to another boy beside him saying the same thing. Then she bolted out a huge hole in a wall. Cyclops. He somehow knew that boy was a cyclops. Why was the blond girl so upset like this guy here? Oh ya. This guy was muscular, I guess. He wore a purple t-shirt and ripped jeans. Pre-ripped. He thought. Or at least hoped. He had black hair, neatly cut like after you go to the hair stylers. Though it seemed you barely ever got out of this 'camp'.

Anyway he followed Reyna off to the Wolf House for a 'meeting'! Ya. Just Kidding. If there welcome was like how it had been a meeting sounded like torture. They arrived at the wolf house and Percy saw like real wolves at the front guarding. Seriously. Two huge wolves both gray haired with silver. They looked like they could take out a crowd easy. Percy treaded behind Reyna as she went into the house. They walked through the house to a familiar room. It was that room Reyna had first taken him to where Lupa had brought him to another room. Now that Percy had a chance to look at this room it was, well whoa. There were maps, graphs, tools and oh course weapons. They seem to like weapons here. There was also this huge table with nine chairs almost all occupied. He recognized the boy from earlier in one of the chairs. Percy noticed his chair had a gleaming purple 2 on it. He also reconized a girl who sat beside an empty chair. It was that girl that was with Reyna earlier. Her chair had a sun on it with green mist around it. Oracle. He thought, though he didn't have any idea how he got that. She looked at him curiously but then turned her attention to... a wolf. A huge she-wolf sitting beside the table waiting for something to happen. She had pure brown fur with eyes like amber.

"Reyna," The wolf said. "Glad you could join us. Percy please take your seat". She yanked her head to an empty seat that had a fiery one on the back. So Percy sat. Reyna sat in another seat next to him. It also had another fiery one on the back. A lot of the campers had surprised expressions when he sat down. It's just a seat, wow.

"Let the meeting begin"

**A/N Sorry about switching POVs through the chapter but it just seems like that's the best to do. I won't do it anymore. Hopefully. And sorry for the wait I just wasn't really writing for a long time. I'll try to get chapter five up also today.**


	5. Just your normal meeting with a wolf

**Disclaimer: As many of you know I do not and probably won't ever own PJO or Heroes of Olympus**

**A/N: I'm a little late but I was busy. Hope you like it  
**

Reyna

Reyna knew a lot of people would be shocked when Percy sat where he did. She knew without even looking at their faces. When she did she was right. Most didn't know Lupa wanted him in the First Legion. Much less in the 'Second in Command' seat. Well if Jason were here he wouldn't be sitting. Jason would sit where I sat and I'd sit beside him. No she couldn't think of Jason now.

"I'm expecting most of you know why we are having a meeting now. We have many matters to discuss," Lupa started. She glanced at Percy.

"Ya like the war that's coming!" yelled Mark from Legion three. He was a son of Mars but killing with his sword is the best he can do. "Yes. We have been informed by Lady Juno a war will come. But when it will come, it would be up to the fates. And I'd believe it would be far in the future. Now we have other things that are a bit more important," Something told Reyna that Lupa knew something she wasn't sharing.  
Mark and his sibling Bobby started grumbling. They liked war being their father the war god. Bobby's eyes came on Percy and he started grinning evilly. Uh oh.

"Like the newby?" Bobby asked. "Yes, but as you can see he is very important. We must train him. I appoint Reyna to doing such matter. Though you, my pups you must be aware of Percy. I can tell he is important. Do not kill him," _He is important? I found him on the beach and now he's important?_ Wow. "What about Jason?" She asked.  
"We will find him in time, my dear. But for now you must train Percy. He must take a quest to find where he is from. That is when he remembers. Juno has put up a gamble but if everything goes right it will work," Lupa answered. A gamble? A quest? To where? "Why is this boy so special?" Complained Emily from legion six, daughter of Ceres. "All will be told in time, I believe I've said that," Lupa said simply. "Percy will be staying in Legion One. He is a powerful half blood-"

"Who is his Olympian parent?" Emily interrupted. Always the curious one. "Neptune,"Lupa murmured. Everyone broke loose asking question. "What of the oath?" "How could Neptune break the oath?" "Pluto is gonna be mad" And many other comment. Reyna was shocked to but as Jason was born this didn't surprise her that much. Hmm, it seems Pluto is the only one not to break the oath, surprising.

"Be quiet Pups!" Lupa growled. "Do not judge Percy of his parentage. Now as I was saying he is staying in Legion One. Reyna will be training him. That is all we can do for now," She said. Lupa looked up at the sky, though nothing happened. Was she looking for a gods approval of something? She's not aloud to say something isn't she.  
"What do you mean 'all we can do for now'?" asked Emily. "We cannot do any major event until after the Winter Solstice, the reason why cannot be told,"  
_There is a lot Lupa's not telling me._ This was not like Lupa to not tell Reyna information. She told Reyna many secrets. This was not right.

"This meeting is finished. Reyna, take Percy to the training grounds. Everyone else, you need training too. Master your strength, improve you weaknesses, go!" Lupa barked.

And the meeting adjourned


	6. Freezing Water Touches my Skin

Reyna

They soon reached the training grounds. Reyna was lost in thought. Lupa was hiding information-which she doesn't really do, especially to Reyna. Plus Percy was son of Neptune. Wow. Going to have to see how he is in the water. Anyway they walked up to the training grounds hearing metal clanging on metal, arrows whistling in the wind, yelling and taunting from the Mars kids. Just a normal day.

"So what first?" Reyna asked mostly to herself, though apparently Percy thought she was asking him. "Anything but archery"

Reyna looked at him oddly. Not good at archery. I'll have him practice. "How about knife fighting?" Reyna asked. Percy merely shrugged. They walked over to the metal shop. It also had a forge in the back for the Vulcan kids. We picked up some knifes. Reyna had her special knife, **luna lacesso** . Moon Lace. The blade was pure silver and shinned where ever you were. She really admired the moon shining every night. She was a daughter of Apollo, so she likes stuff that shines. You'd think since Apollo and Diane are a little apart she would prefer the sun, but ya. She's just odd that way. Her bright green eyes drifted to Percy who had chose a bronze knife. Now most warriors here had golden weapons, imperial gold the main metal used to send monsters away for a while. But they also have silver and some bronze. Reyna was the only one in the First Legion to have a weapon that was not gold, but now Percy had chosen this.

She shook out of her thought and slashed his arm, making him back up, away from the metal shop and forge. He was quick to react. He regained a stance and stroke back. Reyna blocked. It went on for a while. Other fighters had finished and stopped to watch. Percy was good at fighting, Reyna would give him that. Though he did have a completely different way at looking at the battle. Sure he had ADHD like most of our warriors but he took moves and stances that she didn't recognize. Once when she was focusing to hard on looking at his moves, he quickly dodge a strike and swiped Reyna's cheek. Reyna didn't back down or yelp. She just kept pushing him back.

Finally Reyna had nailed a strike at his left shoulder but her blade merely bounce off and didn't leave a scratch. That moment of shock let him swipe her legs making her fall. He grabbed her knife and pointed his own at her undefended chest. "Your good, that is clear," Said the one and only Jullie Emonson. She is the worst of the Venus girls. She a fine knife fighter but she uses Charm Speak way to often and loves to flirt. She actually tried to use charm speak to promote her to praetor of the first legion but Jason nor I bought it. We basically pushed her back to the eighth legion, making her have to train up her strength again to make it back to the 4tth legion she was in.

She was back but that didn't make Reyna happy. Percy shot a glance at Jullie. She had crystal blue eyes that basically say 'I'm so beautiful I can control your mind' unless you fall for her Beauty then it says 'Aren't I pretty, you can trust me'. Percy could have seen either. Or both. "Go away Jullie," Reyna ordered.

"Oh but Praetor Reyna, you should know I'm here for knife training," She said simply. Reyna merely sighed.

"Come on Percy," She said. When Reyna realized he was in a daze of Jullie's beauty she went and grabbed his wrist. Just for a second, glancing at Jullie, she saw someone else. A girl, rather pretty, with long blond hair in a ponytail wearing a baseball cap. She had startlingly gray eyes. She was fit and strong. She reached out a hand in Percy's direction, and suddenly Percy and Reyna were tumbling strait toward the lake. Percy realized where we were and asked, "Wanna go swimming now?"

She thought about it. They did have swimming competitions. Swimming was a hard sport. Reyna nodded and Percy got up and dashed strait for the lake. "Percy! Get back here! Come on Percy, Now!" She yelled. He turned around. He bent down and patted his thighs like Reyna was a dog he wanted her to bring him back the ball or something. Wow Percy, Just wow. Reyna quickly caught up. She jump over to him and he caught her surprised. She quickly got down. "Three, Two-" She was cut off by Percy pulling her by her waist and throwing her in the lake. "Swim for it!" He yelled and quickly jumped in. He then yelled "ONE, GO!" And dashed to the other end of the lake. Reyna quickly follow though Percy was fast. She took a glance at him and he seemed to be ridding the currents. "No fair!" She complained, but kept swimming.  
Finally they reached the pier at the other end of the lake. They both got out and Percy gloated "I win!" I quickly shut him up by punching him in the gut.

They trained all day. And many days after. Soon a week or so passed and that's when it got weird.

It was the end of the day when they went to Pegasus riding. Not the greatest skill but a Pegasus can be useful. When they reached the stables Percy immediately looked up.  
"You say something?" He asked. "No" He looked confused. Then his eyes landed on Minni, Reyna's Pegasus. _Ya ya ya Minni the name for a roman warrior's Pegasus, shut it! _

"μιλάω με ένα άλογο?" What does that even mean? My head spun around to Percy. "What's going on and what did that mean?" She asked annoyed by not knowing.

"Uh, the Pegasus here is talking to me and I just asked 'Am I talking to a horse?' What did you think I was saying?" He replied.

"I don't know I couldn't understand you!" She yelled back in frustration. He looked at me surprised. "What?" He asked stupidly

"You were speaking in another language" Wow he's slow "It sounded like" She paused. Then thinking something totally wrong and catching her breath said

"Greek, Ancient Greek,"

**A/N: OOH CLIFFY! well kinda...  
Review :)  
PS. tell me what you think of this chapter's title...**


	7. HEY! He's an Eavesdropper too!

**A/N: YA THIS IS MY 2ND CHAPTER 2-DAY! Enjoy...**

Bobby

Time to cream the new punk. Bobby marched over to the sword arena, the cabins, the wolf house, the archery range, everywhere until he finally found him. What was his name? Oh who cares! "-" He was about to say something like, 'Newby, I Bobby Tanner challenge you, come on!' Or something about your dead when he heard Reyna say something. "Greek, Ancient Greek," What the Pluto? He quickly scrambled behind a bush.

He heard Reyna murmuring. "I knew it, I knew it, Oh Jason. When I get the info out of this guy I'm coming.." And stuff like that. "What's wrong?" Percy asked.  
"I now know who you are," she whispered just loud enough for bobby to hear. "You do!" Percy exclaimed "Yes and it's good news/bad new sorta thing," Reyna replied.

"We need to go now!" Reyna suddenly yelled. She marched off to Legion 1 cabin with Percy at her heels. Bobby quickly hurried off after them, wanting to know more. He usually wasn't much to keep up with a task other than fighting, training or war. But hey, his dad is the WAR GOD. Anyway he quickly hurried and took another route to get the Legion 1 first. He quickly found a place to hide. Then the door slammed open. He could sense Reyna's bright green eyes searching the room. They paused and narrowed right in his hiding place. "Wait, by the door," She said coldly to Percy. He just stood there. By the door so Bobby guesses that worked.

Reyna walked quickly to Bobby's hiding place but Bobby was already gone. "**oh meus filiolus***" She murmured. Oh my gods that was so close. Reyna turned around and grabbed PErcy's wrist. She dragged him to his bunk and quickly whispered "I know who you are and I'm gonna tell you," She was determined, but she sounded wary. Reyna almost never sounded like that. Except when Jason first went missing. "Okay, who am I sherlock?" He asked. Wow he remembers sarcasm but nothing of his past.

"Reyna paused and whispered so faintly it was hard to make out but Bobby got it "Greek, a Greek demigod. Son of Poseidon, " What! Bobby had trouble not yelling that out. Percy had no such hesitation. "WHAT!" "You are a Greek demigod. I've heard of these kinds. The Greek gods are around too I guess. We believe in Roman gods and Roman alone though when I was seven Lupa told me of your kind. You cannot tell anyone. We will pick few for a quest and tell them. You must not tell anyone. We also believe that any Greeks are evil beings that are incredibly weak," She paused. "Now that I think of it. I think there might be another camp. One in, possibly New York. We are told Not to go there. Plus I know you know something about New York, so I figured," She shrugged. He was a, he was a **WHAT**! Uh oh. He actually yelled that time.

"BOBBY TANNER! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Reyna yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! THIS IS CLASSIFIED!"  
"Dude you eavesdropped on her telling me what I am? Seriously?" Percy asked. He was probably pretty confused. "You might be worse than me," He murmurer. He's an eavesdropper too HA HA! "Bobby Tanner I am disappointed. Listening to classified First Legion information when you're in the Third Legion" She stretched out THIRD which really bothered Bobby.

"GUY! SHUT IT! EMERGENCY MEETING! SOMETHING BIG'S HAPPENING!" Yelled Dakota from outside the door. He rushed to the Wolf House.

"Come on guys," Bobby said. "Ya we'll deal with this later," Reyna said and you could hear the venom in her voice.  
"Oh just shut it and RUN!" Percy yelled out the door. Something big was happening and it couldn't be good.

**A/N Ya like it? OOH CLIFF HANGER! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! :)**

**Translations: ****"oh meus filiolus" = "Oh my gods"  
**


	8. A Quest

**A/N SORRY FOR EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! I;M HOPPING TO GET IN LIKE 4,5 MAYBE 7 CHAPTER THIS WEEK. hopefully but ya i still have stuff to do even though i;m on march break...**

**OH and ps. like i've said b4 check out older chapters again... i keep on changing them. Not that much but something important changed in chapter 6 so read it again.**

YA WELL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND HOPEFULLY I'LL GET A COUPLE MORE DONE TODAY

Reyna

As they rushed to the Wolf House for the emergency meeting Reyna was furiously glaring at Bobby. Stupid, third legion...grrr! And other thoughts like that went through her head. They finally reach the wolf house.

"Sit children. Quickly," snapped Lupa. They were the last ones there but they were talking and just found about it so could you blame them.

"Now I understand Reyna has also found it time for a quest," she glanced accusingly at Reyna. Reyna looked firm and nodded.

"Alright. Perseus Jackson. It's time for you to lead a quest. A quest to your home," she muttered the last part. Everyone but Reyna, Percy and Bobby burst out asking questions having heard the last part.

"He's GREEK!" screeched Bobby but quickly put his hand on his mouth afterward. Reyna turned on him very slowly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU shouldn't even have known that!" She yelled. The nerve of him...

Everyone had started jeering at Percy.

"Quiet Pups! Bobby do you speak the truth?" Lupa asked glaring into Bobby's soul. He didn't dare move. "Umm..." he barely stuttered.

"Answer me pup!" Lupa ordered. "Yes..."he whispered oh s faintly. Lupa frowned. Reyna was basically boiling up and out. She caught Percy's eye and he was staring at all the other campers sitting around the table warily. Everyone was glaring at him. Except Reyna she was too busy glaring at Bobby. An Lupa who was eying Bobby suspiciously.  
"Very well. Pups. You are not allowed to kill him. He must go on a quest to prove himself. Two will accompany him,"

I know he's going to pick me. Reyna thought. She thought that Percy would be squibbing trying to tend with pressure of FIRST QUEST and all but he looked calm and confident. "I pick Reyna and..." he thought for a while. He didn't really have any friends here. Sure he knew Hazel a bit but she's the oracle. She can't go on quests.  
"If you cannot pick another quest mate then I will pick for you," said Lupa sternly. "Go ahead," Percy replied. He probably had no idea who else would be important or worthy really.  
"I select Melenoe, daughter of Venus," announced Lupa. "WHAT?" yelled Bobby. He thought he'd get selected. That made Reyna muffle a laugh.

"Why?" He complained. Wow big EGO much. "Because, you have strength, and Healing, you need charm. It's the best of mixes. You will not know what kind of monsters and spirits you will find," she replied mysteriously with an odd glint in her eyes Reyna had never seen before.  
"Elena, tell Melenoe she's on the quest. The rest of you quest members get packing. You will get your prophecy in the morning and then you'll leave,"

And that's how it all started. How it started that Reyna's life would never be the same.


	9. Continue the Convo

**A/N k this is gonna be the Camp Halfblood chapter cuz I figured out that Percy/Jason went missing for 3 days, then 3/4 days for the quest and they get back in a week. A week has passed at the roman camp so ya. To Camp Halfblood!**

**Third Person**

"Him? Leo asked, "Who are we talking about?"

"My boyfriend," Annebeth said grimly. "He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. If Jason came to Camp Halfblood-_"_

"Exactly," Jason agreed. Oh no, poor Annebeth, Piper thought as she caught on. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp and he probably doesn't even remember who he is,"

That's when it happened. Annebeth broke down. She ran out starting to sob, probably running to her cabin.

"I'm gonna go comfor-" Piper started when Chiron interrupted

"Leave her be for now. Let her get it out, then you may comfort her".

Piper was extremely unhappy with that, but knew Chiron would be right. "As for now, we have a battleship to build. I put the Hephaestus cabin and Athena cabin on the job of building and design," Leo nodded and we just had to assume that the Athena cabin would help too.  
"The Ares cabin can prepare with weapons," he continued. Clarisse nodded eagerly."Hecate cabin will help with getting the ship together and flying, also Jason,"  
Jason and Lou Ellen from Hecate cabin nodded together. "Other cabins can find something to help with too. I was thinking about sending a small group on defense-"

"Why would we need defense? We're gonna sail this ship over there to the Roman camp sure, but we need more of campers to give a peace treating rather than defense," argued Will Solace from Apollo.  
Jason caught on to what Chiron was saying,

"We may not need to fly over there. The Roman camp is always busy and they got Percy so..." Jason trailed off.

"Exactly my point. They will most likely send out a quest group to travel over here. We need a defensive line out near the border of camp. Peleus is strong but to take on an invasion is not his chance to win. I was thinking about Apollo cabin doing that, sending out some campers, who are not busy,"

Will replied "Ya, sure".

"Very well. Now we have our plans. We must relay this information to all the campers. We will not know what is to come, but we must try. I expect you all to be training if not working. This meeting is done," he finished.

_And so they all left to do their jobs. A great war will be among them. When they finally thought they had it, everything went down hill starting with Olympus closing. _  
_Who knows what is to the future, well not even Apollo, god of prophecy. Much/less would he be able to tell anyone being locked up on Olympus._

_~O~_

**K I'm leaving u there! He he...**

**ya this is a short chapter but it's just like planning and everything. Next Camp Halfblood chapter will be later when they have the Argo II almost done.**

**Otherwise it will be with Percy and his quest group heading out to New York**

**Tell me what u think  
**


	10. We get the PROPHECY

**A/N k I'm seriously getting in two chapters today I'm so happy! I'm getting SO proud with myself today!wOO HOO! okay we're here with the quest. Don't blame me if the prophecy isn't super good I'm no rick Riordan or oracle...**

Percy

The very next morning everyone got ready to leave. Everyone in the quest headed up to the start of camp on a low hill on the East side of camp.

"All right, we need a prophecy for the quest group. Perseus, come forth and ask," Lupa announced. He stepped forward in front of Hazel.  
As he looked at her he got, yet another flash thingy. He saw first a gruesome, well mummy. She (it had long hair and everything, it's a she okay?) was wearing a hippy dress with hippy jewelry. Her eyes were glassing and hair was coming out. As he was wondering, what on earth-when he got another vision. There was another girl with frizzy red hair, like the girl in that dream. But this one had glowing green eyes, and he meant glowing.

Then as suddenly as they came they left, leaving a confused Percy. He spoke strong and confident, way more than he felt as he asked, "What will happen on our quest home"?

Hazel doubled forward but got steadied by Reyna. Her eyes glowed at did that other, person, red frizzy hair girl, whats-her-name.  
Anyway and she started speaking as though her voice was tripled, like three Hazels at the same time. And she said:

_Follow the signs to find the hearth_

_As you go East, beware of the Earth_

_Warriors of bone still haunt your way_

_Remember your memories as they play_

_If not enough the Giants come again_

_If you fail, all your friends shall hold pain_

With that she passed out. A couple things stuck out in that prophecy. For one _'Your memories as they play'_ that would mean he gets his memories back. But something in his mind told him prophecies don't come on that easy. Another thing _'Giants'_. What kind of giants? He was sure he'd run into some, you know sometime in his life.

And the last was _'friends'_. As in plural like more than one. So far all he had was Reyna. But friends meant he either had a bunch of friends back who-knows-when or he'd become friends with Melenoe or someone here. Ya those chances look amazing.

"Very well," Lupa started, "Now we have the prophecy I give you a few minutes to think about those lines, and to discuss. Then you will head out. Remember that as you step out of this camp, monster may sense you. Always be aware and stay strong. I wish you luck".

And with that Percy,Reyna and Melenoe had a quick couple minutes to think and decided to head off ASAP. So they head off, out into the mortal world. Out of camp. Out into another world. Out to the monsters. Out to Percy's home. Out to hopefully anywhere safe. But being a halfblood, that was unlikely.

**Okay u have no idea how hard that prophecy was! I had to make is hard to figure, and make a little sense with what i have planned and on top of that it has to rhyme. K review to tell me if u like it or hate it or whatever. I admit this is shorter than planned... But next there on the quest going who-knows-where running into who-knows- what!  
**


End file.
